L'amour d'une mère
by Zazzz
Summary: Song-fic.Le dernier chant de Lily pour son fils. Pas très joyeux... ; D'après la chanson d'Enya "May it be"


**Titre : **L'amour d'une mère  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage : **Lily  
**Type :** Song-Fic  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages apparaissant ici ne m'appartient. Et la chanson n'est toujours pas de moi…

**Song :** May it be, Enya  
**Rating :** G  
**Warning: **Je ne présente pas une traduction de la chanson d'Enya mais une interpretation très personnelle des paroles.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Lily.

-Non ! Pas Harry ! Pas Harry !

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Son petit, son tout petit n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir le monde…

-Pousse-toi, j'ai dit !

-Non ! Pas Harry ! Tuez-moi à la place !

Elle protégeait son fils avec la dernière chose qui lui restait. Son propre corps. Et elle ne cèderait pas.

-Tuez-moi à sa place !

C'était sa dernière prière.

-Très bien.

Elle le vit lever sa baguette. Elle le regarda faire, protégeant son fils jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait peur. Non pas pour elle, mais pour son enfant. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Elle murmura à l'intention de son fils qui était recroquevillé derrière elle :

-Je t'aime mon petit.

Un jet de lumière verte l'empêcha d'en dire davantage. Elle s'effondra au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et pourtant déjà dépourvus de toute vie.

************************

Lily se réveilla et cligna des yeux. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. Blanc et vaporeux. Elle se releva lentement, se demandant où elle était. Une silhouette apparut et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite son mari et se précipita vers lui.

-James ! Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

Son mari la regarda tristement.

-Il nous a retrouvé Lily…C'est fini.

Lily ferma les yeux, se rappelant les détails de la nuit.

-Harry ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul !

Elle amorça un geste pour faire demi-tour mais James la retint par le bras.

-Nous ne pouvons pas revenir.

Lily le regarda, les yeux plein de défi.

-Si, nous le pouvons ! S'il nous reste quelque chose à accomplir sur Terre !

James continua, calmement.

-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions.

-Mais Harry ! Qui va s'en occuper ? Et qui va le protéger ?

-Dumbledore nous a promis de le faire.

Lily essayait toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte de son mari.

-Mais il a besoin d'une mère ! Il a besoin de moi !

James soupira.

-Tu l'as déjà sauvé. Il ne t'oubliera jamais. Grâce à toi, je suis sûr qu'il vivra très longtemps. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Regarde.

Il pointa du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait sous leur pied. Lily se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il restait leur maison, en bas…Et elle entendait son fils pleurer.

-Harry !

James resserra son étreinte.

-Tout ira bien.

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur les joues de Lily. Elle voulait absolument y retourner pour le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras, lui chanter une berceuse.

James parla d'une voix étrangement faible.

-Si vraiment tu veux y retourner, tu sais ce qui t'attend. Tu le verras grandir, sans pouvoir le serrer dans tes bras, sans pouvoir l'embrasser comme toutes les mamans. Tu le suivras à l'orphelinat, tu seras une ombre qui le veille sans pouvoir l'aider…

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle savait tout ça. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir, qu'elle devait continuer. Mais c'était trop dur pour l'instant. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait chez eux. Une moto venait de se garer devant le portail. Hagrid était venu. Elle soupira de soulagement. James posa une main sur ses épaules.

-Tout ira bien pour lui à présent.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le petit tas de couverture que tenait Hagrid.

-J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

Son mari l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu l'as sauvé. Et nous pourrons toujours veiller sur lui, j'en suis sûr.

En bas, le bébé pleurait toujours dans les bras du géant. Il avait mal, il avait faim, il avait peur. De là où elle était, Lily se mit à chanter, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, pour endormir son petit.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you_

" Je veille sur toi mon petit, tu n'as rien à craindre…"

L'enfant se tut, comme s'il pouvait entendre ce chant venu d'ailleurs. Le géant, lui, semblait ne pas y faire attention.

_May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true_

" Reste toujours fidèle à toi-même, dans les épreuves ou dans la joie."

_You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

"Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul sur cet Terre. Le chemin va être long et difficile, mais tu trouveras d'autres endroits où tu te sentiras chez toi. Et tu ne seras plus seul. "

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

"Dans les temps sombres, je sais que tu trouveras le moyen de continuer à croire en toi, à avoir de l'espoir. C'est la force qui te fait vivre. "

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

"Tu as triomphé de l'ombre. Tu incarnes à présent l'espoir. Reste fidèle à toi même, mon petit. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. "

_May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away_

"Je ferai fuir les ombres qui te traquent. Je les empêcherai de te faire du mal."

_May it be you journey on  
To light the day_

" Tu montreras la voie à ceux qui ont perdu tout espoir. Tout au long de ton voyage, ta bonne étoile te guidera. "

_When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

"Si jamais tu te sens seul, si jamais tu as mal, si jamais tu es triste, souviens-toi de ce chant d'espoir. Ma dernière berceuse."

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

"Tu connaîtras certainement des jours sombres…"

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
_

"…Et des jours heureux."

_A promise lives within you now_

"Mais, tu vivras, mon fils."

A promise lives within you now

"Tu vivras."

En bas, le petit s'était endormi et Hagrid remonta sur sa moto pour l'emmener vers son destin.

James prit la main de Lily et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, essuyant ses larmes.

-Tu es prête ? Lui demanda son mari.

-Maintenant oui…

Elle regarda la moto filer dans la nuit et murmura.

-Tout ira bien.

Et elle reprit sa route, aux côtés de son mari, le cœur lourd mais confiante en l'avenir.

Tout ira bien.


End file.
